villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Batman (Justice Lord)
This Batman is the primary DCAU's Justice Lords Universe counterpart in the animated series Justice League. Like his counterpart, he was voiced by Kevin Conroy. Biography Like the primary Bruce Wayne, he lost his parents to a mugger named Joe Chill, and it lead him on a life-long vengeance against crime as Batman. Sometime during his crusade, he was invited to join the Justice Lords. They were much like the main universe's Justice League up until one event when their universe's Lex Luthor became President of the United States. During Luthor's administration, he started a war that was threatening to bring about the end of the world. Additionally, Luthor was the sole cause of them becoming a tyrannical group of crimefighters, as he murdered the Flash. Batman, along with the rest of the Justice Lords, avenged his death. However, it was Superman who killed President Luthor; about this, Batman said "It had to be done." Over the course of two years, the Justice Lords took over Earth piece by piece. Batman helped them take away freedoms (seeing that it's causing uprisings) and put the planet on permanent martial law. Even something as simple as complaining about poor service could result in someone getting charges pressed against them. Any criminal who was found to be a threat was lobotomized by Superman and placed in Arkham Asylum. This all changed when Justice Lord Batman discovered the main universe's Justice League, and he and the rest of the Justice Lords found that the Justice League's world was as disordered as their own used to be. Justice Lord Batman built a portal to the main universe. Knowing that the Justice League would not accept their help, the Justice Lords kidnapped them and held them captive. Justice Lord Batman was charged to keep watch on the Justice League, but he fell for the Primary Flash's ruse, tricked into thinking that he had a heart attack, and was knocked out and cuffed in Primary Flash's place. All of the Justice League escapes, except the Primary Batman. The Batmen from both universes then had a confrontation of both words and actions; however, Justice Lord Batman reminded Primary Batman that they stopped the world from becoming a place where they would prevent tragedies like the events they both experienced as children, causing Primary Batman to think he had a point. This is despite him pointing out to his counterpart that while it's true that their methods were extreme, they also lessened the chance of "another boy losing his parents to a gun." Justice Lord Batman took Primary Batman to Arkham, but on the way, Primary Batman pointed out all the flaws in their false utopian society, also that mainstream Batman pointed out the his parents who be "happy" for what he have done (meaning that they would be angry and disappointed over him). It got through to Justice Lord Batman and he helped Primary Batman return the Justice League to return to their dimension, leaving the Justice Lords to fend for themselves in the Justice League's universe. Justice Lord Batman's fate is unknown, but it is assumed that he tried to fix all the mistakes he and the other Justice Lords had made. Possibly restoring democracy to the world and breaking up their martial law rule. However, given how he was the one who supported the Justice Lords and provided them with the resources needed, it is possible that even if he did atone for his mistakes, he got arrested. Either way, this version of Batman, unlike most of his fellow Justice Lords, did have good intentions despite his methods being at best, misguided. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vigilante Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Supervillains Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil